Gaze tracking or eye tracking technologies are increasingly being used in or in connection with other electronic devices (e.g., tablets, laptop computers, smart televisions, game consoles, etc.). The gaze tracking system may be used as an input device, e.g., tracking a user's eye focus or gaze focus as in input methodology for executing certain actions, e.g., scrolling of on-screen content, highlighting/selecting of on screen elements with a cursor, etc.
At the same time, users giving presentations, e.g., to an audience in a conference room or auditorium, tend to highlight certain visuals provided in a display (e.g., projection or other main display screen, local screens of the audience, etc.). A typical method involves using a separate laser pointer to add a visual element (e.g., laser pointer dot) to visually highlight certain areas on the main display during a presentation.